supermarioexplorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilligant
Lilligant is a Grass-type flowering female-only Pokémon. In Hide And Go Seek, she befriends Mario and his friends and decides to play hide and seek with them. In the American and Canadian versions, She is seen hiding in the rainforest.In the Australian version, Pikipek, who is fluent in Japanese and English, becomes "it" and must find everyone including Lilligant. In the UK version, Lilligant becomes "it" and has to find all her friends. When Bowser appears when Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, Yoshi and Lilligant got out a flashlight to look in the cave for Lakitu, Lilligant uses Solar Beam to blast Bowser away, amazing Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade and Yoshi. Appearance Lilligant has a long, large leaf on her back as hair, a white torso, a skirt that resembles a plant bulb, a leafy yellow collar, rounded light green leaves for arms, a cloak of dark green leaves, a bright orange lily-like flower on her head with a crown atop of the blossom and a cluster of 4 foot-like limbs that allow her to stand upright. She also has orange eyes. Personality Lilligant is described as a childish, playful Pokémon who enjoys to play games but sometimes, she gets a little naive and she is a bit of a fearful worrywart on extremely rare occasions. She is also very curious because whenever Mario asks Lilligant a question and she doesn't know the answer, she asks the viewers the same question and tries to see if the viewers can answer Mario's question. Despite her childish and playful nature, Lilligant knows when to get serious, especially when Bowser and the Koopa Brigade appear. Relationships Friends Mario - Lilligant takes Mario in high regard and she is sometimes seen holding his hand while standing together, which might reveal that Lilligant has a crush on Mario. Luigi - Lilligant giggles at Luigi's cowardice but she trusts his bravery and courage as well as respecting his compassion. The Toad Brigade - Lilligant appreciates the Toad Brigade and often tries to assist them. Princess Peach - Lilligant admires Princess Peach and wishes that she could be a princess just like her. Princess Daisy - Lilligant adores Princess Daisy and she wants to spend some tomboyish time with her. Yoshi - Lilligant likes to get rides from Yoshi but she loves his cute face. Toad - Lilligant likes Toad although she's a bit taller than him. Lakitu - Lilligant loves Lakitu because he has a cloud to ride on. Lilligant often calls Lakitu's cloud a skirt, making Lakitu laugh and tell Lilligant that she's funny. Lily - Lilligant is very related to Lily and is often seen playing with her. Lilligant is Lily's Pokémon partner. Red - Red and Lilligant are good friends. Pikachu - Lilligant is awesome friends with Pikachu and is mostly seen with her, as shown in the episodes that she and Pikachu appear in together. Pikipek - Lilligant has great terms being friends with Pikipek. Goodra Bayleef Enemies Bowser - Lilligant doesn't trust Bowser at all. The Koopa Brigade - Lilligant doesn't trust Bowser nor his allies. Trivia * Lilligant is fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, French and Italian. * She is Lily's Pokémon partner, just like Pikachu being Red's Pokémon partner. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Female Characters